When She Wants It Easy, He Makes It Hard
by SassyKitten
Summary: Jane and Eddie are together, but can it ever be as simple as she wants?
1. E for Eddie

When She Wants It Easy, He Makes It Hard  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Work! I command you to work! Damn it why won't you work?"  
  
Jane Goodall yelled angrily at the coffee machine that was stubbornly dripping thick muddy looking coffee into the clear glass bowl in Eddie Alden's apartment she had now been living in for 5 months. Eddie strolled leisurely out of his room at Jane's shouting and smiled smugly as he came up behind her and flipped the switch on the back of the black machine.  
  
"I hate you"  
  
Jane grumbled as the hot coffee began to splatter into the bowl.  
  
"No you don't"  
  
Eddie said as he grabbed his beloved leather jacket that was draped on the counter.  
  
"Where ya going?"  
  
Jane called after him as he walked out the door.  
  
"H&H for coffee"  
  
"But I just made coffee"  
  
Eddie popped his incredibly handsome self back in the door way and grinned  
  
"I know, I saw it, I feel like having some coffee that won't transform to a monster in my stomach and kill me"  
  
Jane sniffed the coffee in question and quickly agreed with him.  
  
"Well wait for me!"  
  
She cried as he left and was waiting at the elevators. He wrapped his arms comfortably around her thin waist that Scarlet O'Hara would kill for and kissed the top of her head. She reached her hand up under his shirt and began stroking his strong abs and feeling the fine dark hairs that covered his muscled chest.  
  
"Not now Jane"  
  
Eddie growled softly in her ear, that on it's own, made her want to jump him in the elevator. Eddie inhaled Jane's soft scent of lavender and sunshine. It overwhelmed his senses and nipped on her ear lobe gently. The bell on the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Eddie backed Jane into them and their bodies slammed against the wall as they kissed feverishly.  
  
"Hi Jane"  
  
A man's voice said. Jane looked over and smiles, slightly blushing  
  
"Hey Ray. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight, but I can see you're busy"  
  
"Well Ray, you see the thing is, you know how you have a D? Well now I have an E. So I'll see you at work on Monday"  
  
Eddie sent Ray disarmingly charming smiles as he wrapped protective arm around Jane. The doors opened again and Ray stalked out. Eddie smiled and kissed Jane again as they got to the bottom floor.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Eddie whispered in her ruby-studded ear she lifted her pretty face up to him  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
Eddie took her hand and kissed it as he led her on to pavement.  
  
"Of course I do baby"  
  
"Good, because I love you"  
  
  
  
They stopped and smiled at each other brightly a moment before they walked a block to H&H. The bakery was almost empty expect for a few early morning patrons like themselves.  
  
"Hey Louie"  
  
Jane greeted the young man behind the counter  
  
"Hi Ms.Goodall, Hey Mr.Alden, the usual?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Two cappuccinos and sesame seed bagels"  
  
Louie called over the shoulder to the men in the back putting racks of seasoned round dough in the huge ovens. Jane and Eddie took their favorite table that Rob always saved for them on Saturday mornings by the windows as the sun poured in like liquid gold. They ate in relative silence, but under the table their knees bumped compatibly together. They walked along the sidewalk when it began to snow.  
  
"Well would you look at that?"  
  
Eddie said with a laugh as he lifted his head to the gray sky and let the snow melt on his face. He looked over to his side and grabbed Jane's hand swung her into a dance on the snow. She was laughing and calling him crazy at the same time, but she was totally in love with him.  
  
"You're in an uncharacteristically good mood today"  
  
Jane said as Eddie linked their chilled hands  
  
"And why shouldn't I be? It's Saturday, we have fresh snow, and I have the love of a beautiful girl"  
  
He said as he stole a quick kiss from her lips.  
  
"Ah my dead Janey, what shall we do today?"  
  
Jane studied Eddie's handsome face and mentally noted all his features, ~Flawless skin Thick black hair Golden brown eyes He's perfect~  
  
"It's not polite to stare Jane"  
  
Eddie said in his constant light tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just amazed that I could work with you for more then 10 years and not notice how incredibly hot you actually are"  
  
Eddie laughed  
  
"What do go to the zoo?"  
  
Jane asked  
  
"The zoo?"  
  
"Sure, I haven't been to the zoo since I was 5"  
  
"That is sad. Alright"  
  
Eddie walked to Broadway and 5th to the subway and got on the underground bus to the Brooklyn Zoo 


	2. Zoo Day

Chapter Two  
  
They strolled easily among children at the zoo as the little boys and girls gasped and the sleeping lions and tigers. Now they leaned against the guard railing to the snake tank.  
  
"Come on. Move your lazy ass"  
  
Eddie said as he tapped on the glass  
  
"Eddie!"  
  
Jane said with a hiss  
  
"They aren't here to entertain us"  
  
She gave him a wink and motioned to the large black security guard in the corner. She took Eddie's hand and moved along.  
  
"Besides,"  
  
Jane whispered in his ear  
  
"I don't even think snake's have asses, but you do, you have a marvelous one"  
  
Eddie gasped softly when Jane pinched the ass in question. He laughed and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You're one in a million babe"  
  
They walked lazily through the park/zoo with Jane's head rested on Eddie's shoulder and pretended not to notice how old people gazed at them lovingly and how the young girl gasped when they saw Eddie's bone melting smile. A few hours later, they were back in Eddie's loft, doing it like rabbits.  
  
They slept for a while, but when Jane woke up, Eddie was gone. She was up like a bolt, first thing she thought was that he had gone down to the bar and found another girl. As soon as it entered her head it was soothed when she heard running water.  
  
"Eddie?"  
  
She called out, as she walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door and all the windows were covered with steam, through the frosted glass, she could see Eddie's dark silhouette. She could see his head was laid back  
  
~He probably fell asleep again~  
  
She slowly pulled the shield away and confirmed it, his head was resting against the white porcelain, his thick hair was wet and stood on its own in spikes like shoulders in attention, and his long dark lashes that any of her 3 younger sisters would kill for, rested on his tanned skin. She was about to leave when his wrist reached out and grabbed hers.  
  
"I'm making dinner tonight, you just relax, go to the spa, get pampered, and I'll do all the cooking, you just get more beautiful"  
  
Eddie cracked open an eye and gave Jane a glimpse of their beautiful puppy dog brown. Jane smiled and kissed his warm lips.  
  
"I love you Janey"  
  
He called after her. She turned and smiled at him  
  
"I love you too Eddie" 


	3. Moonlight Confessions

Love of a Man Chapter Three  
  
Jane styled her hair and got her make up done at Saks, bought a new little black Gucci dress. It skimmed her thighs and was made of silk so soft it felt like cream. She examined herself in the full-length mirror that she had talked Eddie into buying at a thrift store. The cost came up to 600 dollars, she paid it without blinking once, but then again, it was Eddie's money.  
  
"Thank you, and you have a nice day"  
  
The tall blonde behind the counter said. Jane sent a searing smile over her shoulder and glanced at her watch. It was 7:45; Eddie wanted her there at 8. Her heels clicked out of the store and she piled her bags into the back of Eddie's black jeep. The pretty New York scenery zipped by as she drove and listened to music. For some reason, Eddie wanted to keep Jane's white Eclipse at home.  
  
~Probably part of the surprise~  
  
Jane thought almost giddily. She loved Eddie he was so.. Just Eddie. She was shaking on the inside, very much so. She was so nervous. It was hard to tell with Eddie, whether he was serious or in jest, whether he was pleased with you or the exact opposite.  
  
Ten minutes later she pulled into the parking garage of the apartments and seeing as no one was in the elevator up to their floor, she quickly changed and stuffed her baseball shirt and jeans into the Gucci bag and slipped on her needle thin black shoes.  
  
As soon as she got to the door, she could smell melting vanilla wax and summer flowers. When she opened the door, the gust of it swirled the red rose petals that were scattered all around the room. Tall slim candles were lit around on the mantles.  
  
"Eddie?"  
  
She called out in the dim light.  
  
"On the balcony Jane"  
  
She heard him say. She turned and followed the trail of rose petals and lit candles. When she saw him, it took away her breath. He looked freshly showered and smelled like his cologne. He was wearing a white button up work shirt and black slacks.  
  
"Wow"  
  
Jane said when he reached a hand out to her.  
  
"This is amazing, you didn't have to do this"  
  
He smiled brightly  
  
"I know, but I wanted to"  
  
Jane pecked him on the lips before she sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her. He smoothed her hair down softly and kissed her softly.  
  
"Alright, what have you done?"  
  
Eddie smiled and sat across from her as he lit some long white candles. The light flickered across his face, making him look like some fallen angel. He smiled softly and took her hand.  
  
"The reason I did this,"  
  
Eddie said slowly  
  
"To show a beautiful girl a good time,"  
  
Jane was lulled into a soft white could by the soft rasp by his voice, so she almost missed it when he said  
  
"And convince her to marry me"  
  
Jane suddenly snapped out of her drifting daydreams  
  
"What?"  
  
Eddie smiled  
  
"Marry me Jane, be my wife"  
  
Jane stiffened in her chair and neatly folded her hands in her lap  
  
"Why?"  
  
Eddie looked rather nervous now  
  
"Because I'm in love with you Jane"  
  
"Excuse me a moment please?"  
  
Jane asked as she got up and walked into the apartment and made a beeline to the bathroom. Eddie slowly followed her and winced as he heard her throwing up. When she came out she smelled like meticulously used toothpaste.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
Eddie asked coming to her side. She held up a hand to hold him back as she took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, you caught me off guard Eddie"  
  
Eddie nodded and took her arm gently as he led her to the couch  
  
"I would love to marry you Eddie,"  
  
She said a little sadly, and Eddie kissed her hand  
  
"But?"  
  
Eddie asked, jumpy at her silence  
  
"I've been seeing someone"  
  
Eddie's eyes scorched her with anger he flew up from the couch. Suddenly Jane realized how that sounded. She caught Eddie in her arms as he paced like a lion around the living room.  
  
"You're cheating on me"  
  
Eddie said, his voice no more then a fierce growl  
  
"No Eddie, no, it's not like that"  
  
He spun around on her  
  
"Well what's it like then?"  
  
"I've been seeing a doctor"  
  
Eddie glared at Jane suspiciously  
  
"Eddie, I'm pregnant"  
  
Jane said, looking deeply into his arms  
  
"Um, are you sure it's yours?"  
  
Eddie asked taking Jane in his arms. She laughed and kissed him  
  
"Yes, it's our baby, it's a girl-we are going to have a baby!"  
  
Jane said happily and laughed when he lifted her into his arms and kissed her over dramatically. 


	4. Leap of Faith

Chapter Four  
  
The next morning, Jane woke with the suns first rays spilling over the white mussed sheets like crumpled gold. Eddie was snoring softly now. She reached over and gently traced the delicate lines in his face and ran her fingers through his soft hair, forming it into little spikes. She covered her mouth and giggled. At the sound of her laughing, Eddie cracked open an eye and regarded her  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
He asked sleepily. Jane smiled kindly and kissed him.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Jane said but couldn't stop herself from keep looking at his hair that looked like dark devil horns. His hand flew up to it and sent Jane an evil, yet playful, glare. He leapt at her, and had just pinned her under him and began kissing her before she struggled out from under him and ran to the bathroom. Eddie winced at the sounds he heard come from it. When Jane returned, he took her softly in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright baby?"  
  
He asked gently  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness, the doctor said it would pass after the first 3 months"  
  
Eddie nodded and kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"Do we know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"The doctor said it's a girl"  
  
Eddie smiled.  
  
"Well, this calls for pink roses"  
  
He began to get dressed. Jane watched him a little confused  
  
"What?"  
  
Eddie turned and grinned at her as he pulled on his jacket against the New York chill  
  
"Pink roses, it's a tradition in my family, when my Mom was pregnant with Darcy, my Dad bought her pink roses, and when she was pregnant with Tom, he brought her blue bells, and when they didn't know if she was going to have a boy or girl, which turned out to be Rose, he bought her apple blossoms and when-"  
  
"How many brothers and sisters did you have growing up?"  
  
"Well,"  
  
Eddie cocked his head to the side and looked deep in thought.  
  
"There was me, then Darcy, then Tom, then Rose, then Charlie, then Annabelle, who is turning 19 in a week. So that makes six of us"  
  
He gave her an alarmingly charming grin and kissed her quickly on the lips before he swung out the door. Jane sat back on the couch and watched as the dark gray rain clouds gathered in the sky. Slowly rain began to splatter on the paned windows. Without meaning to, Jane was lulled back to sleep in the warm sheets listening to the sound of the rain and breathing in Eddie's scent.  
  
An hour or so later, Jane woke up, but Eddie wasn't back. She went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge looking for something to eat, and settled on cold Thai noodles. She had a brief and memorable flash back of the time she and Eddie were in their underwear at 1 in the morning eating noodles and talking about her cheerleading days. She smiled thinking about them and went to answer the door when someone knocked on it briskly.  
  
Instead of Eddie, there was a small trim woman wearing a long black jacket with her miles of blonde hair pulled back into a long ponytail.  
  
"Ms. Goodall?"  
  
The woman asked  
  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"My name is Officer Victoria Roberts, does a mister Edward Alden live here?"  
  
"Uh, yes, he's my fiancé, is something wrong?"  
  
Officer Roberts looked around the wide apartment and motioned to the couch.  
  
"Perhaps we should sit down"  
  
She suggested in a kind tone. Jane walked to the comfortably baggy white leather couch and sat with the officer  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jane asked, now more afraid of what she would hear  
  
"Ms.Goodall. I regret to inform you, that Mr.Alden was hit by a drunk driver"  
  
Jane went numb; all she could fell were the tears welling in her eyes and her heart breaking.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
She asked, in a sort of trance.  
  
"He's critical, they have taken him to Goodman Memorial. I can give you a ride there if you'd like to get dressed and see him"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Jane rose slowly and walked to the bedroom to get dressed. 5 Minutes later she returned wearing baggy jeans and a dark green sweater. The ride in the unmarked silver Mustang seemed to last an eternity, even though GM Memorial was only about 10 minutes driving distance from the apartments.  
  
When Jane walked into the waiting room, she was greeted by the smells of cleaning materials and something she didn't want to identify, but there was also the over powerful stench of blood. She stalked over to the desk with a young male receptionist behind it.  
  
"Where is the man who was hit by a car they just brought in, Eddie Alden?"  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"Yes. Where is he?"  
  
"ER472. Although he is still in surgery, you cannot see him yet"  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"You'll have to ask the doctor"  
  
With a frustrated sigh, she turned and dashed to the elevators and punched in the numbers of the floor. As the cold metal doors slide open with a definite whoosh, she stepped into another world, one cold and distant, all metal and sanitizer. An equally cold looking woman walked to her and said  
  
"Are you authorized to be here miss?"  
  
Jane glanced at her  
  
"I'm Eddie Alden's fiancé, where is he?"  
  
"He is with Dr.Porter now"  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, the Emergency room doors swung open and an old man with wiry gray hair walked out wearing white scrubs covered with blood. Eddie's blood. Jane thought a little nauseously.  
  
"Dr.Porter. This is the patients fiancé"  
  
Dr.Porter gave Jane a once over and gently took her right arm to lead her to the plastic chairs crammed in a corner. She shook his hand off and tried to make herself to his height.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
She said. Dr.Porter smiled kindly  
  
"He is in a stable condition for now, we almost him once or twice"  
  
When Jane turned a pale sea green, he continued  
  
"However, you're fiancé is the fiercest fighter I've seen for a while. Although after a few days, he should be awake and restless, it is hospital rules that we have to keep him for a week or two"  
  
Jane nodded  
  
"But he will be alright?"  
  
"Oh yes. He would be healthier then I am"  
  
Jane was about to ask what he meant, but the doctor turned and went back into the emergency room. Jane noticed that he was limping on his right leg. Now Jane noticed a thick metal rod sticking out where his ankle should have been.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Jane asked  
  
"He was born like that"  
  
The desk nurse whom's tag read Mary said. Jane wrapped her arms around his tightly and sat in one of the chairs. Soon the anxiety took over and she became overwhelmed. She drifted to sleep and vaguely noticed at Mary gently tossed a thick woolen blanket over her. Her sleep was almost sparse of dreams, but the ones she did have were quick and confusing.  
  
When she woke it was morning, she and the chair had been pulled into the room that Eddie had been transferred to. For a moment, she forgot where she was, and then remembered when she saw Eddie lying among crisp white sheets. She went over to his side and gently touched his face. Suddenly restless, she paced the room and stopped at the window and stared out at the star-studded dark blue sky. A frown pulled her pretty faces into delicate lines and she sighed  
  
"You should never frown,"  
  
She heard a familiar voice say softly  
  
"Because you never know when someone is falling in love with your smile" 


	5. Sorry, I Couldn't Think Of A Title

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Jane turned around with a grin.  
  
"Eddie!"  
  
She cried happily and ran to the bedside. She took his hand that was hanging over the railing and he winced.  
  
"Sorry baby"  
  
She gushed as she kissed it. Tears fell down her cheeks and she blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy you're alright. God I'm such a mess"  
  
"Je suis regarde, et vous etes beau"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Sorry, I heard some people talking French, what I was said 'I'm looking at you, and you're beautiful"  
  
Jane smiled, remembering his words from a long time ago  
  
"I love you Eddie, I'm so glad you're alright. I should get the doctor"  
  
She began to leave, but Eddie put a restraining hand on her arm  
  
"No, just stay here a while, I want to talk to my daughter"  
  
Jane's eyes filled with tears. He looked just like a little boy, so pale and helpless. Eddie propped himself up on his elbows and motioned Jane to lean forward.  
  
"Now, this is you're father speaking young lady, when you're born, you'd want to go straight up the mother ship to feed. You're going to have a wonderful loving mother, and as for me, well, I'm going to be beating boys off with a stick all the time if you look the least bit like your Mom"  
  
Jane smiled as she took Eddie's face in her hands and kissed his lips softly. As they broke apart, she sighed and began crying  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
Eddie asked, a little alarmed  
  
"Nothing, oh Eddie nothing, I'm just so glad you're alright"  
  
Helpless tears fell down her cheeks and he caught them on his thumb and pretended to put them in a pocket of the crisp white hospital gown.  
  
"I'm going to keep this, you don't let them fall often anymore"  
  
The door creaked open and a pale blue eye looked around the corner  
  
"Hi"  
  
An unsure voice said  
  
"Hey Ray. Come in"  
  
Eddie said. Ray pushed the door open a little more and walked inside. He was wearing a black work shirt and blue jeans, very un-Ray like  
  
"I just wanted to see how you are feeling, I got word from Diane that you were in the hospital"  
  
Eddie beamed, he could feel how nervous Ray was, the air was almost rippling with the tension.  
  
"Stay, sit"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ray asked a little shocked.  
  
"You heard me, come sit"  
  
He said motioning to an empty chair next to Jane. Ray slowly made his way over and sat I the chair with the torn padding. His sandy blonde hair was messed up like he had just come out of a deep sleep and his eyes were wide and cloudy.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Ray asked, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Well, I've got both my legs broken, my left arm broken which isn't too bad seeing as I'm right-handed. I have to be in a wheelchair for 2 months, oh and my fiancé is pregnant"  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow  
  
"Who is your fiancé?"  
  
Eddie got an old familiar gleam in his eye as he looked between Jane and Ray  
  
"I'll give you 2 guesses"  
  
The light suddenly dawned upon Ray as his eyes sudden cleared and looked at Jane.  
  
"The two of you are engaged?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jane said, finding something suddenly very interesting embedded in the carpet. She didn't think she could risk looking at the shocked confused look on Ray's face. A face not more then a year that made her heart skip and leap  
  
"Well congratulations. Um, I'd imagine that you'd want me to keep this from Diane?"  
  
Eddie raised a dark eyebrow  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she doesn't look kindly upon inter-office relationships"  
  
Jane gave a very unladylike snort and Ray blushed. Noticing that there was about to be a war, Eddie held up a bandaged hand  
  
"Do whatever you think is best Ray"  
  
Ray nodded slowly and stood to leave. As the door shut, Jane giggled into her hand  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Jane looked over at Eddie and grinned, still giggling  
  
"Don't you see the way he reacts to you?"  
  
Now Eddie looked confused  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Eddie! Ray is completely afraid of you. You can't tell me you didn't notice how he was cowering in the doorway"  
  
Eddie did the best he could to shrug a shoulder.  
  
"I guess not. But imagine how much power I have now that you've told me. I could hobble after in on my crutches when I get back to work and beat him with them. After all, I'm so terribly scary. Grr"  
  
He said with dry humor that he always seemed to have a steady supply of  
  
"I love you"  
  
Jane said with a laugh. Eddie smiled as he kissed her hand  
  
"I love you too Janey"  
  
He yawned and said a little guiltily  
  
"I'm tired, do you mind if I sleep?"  
  
Jane smiled kindly  
  
"Of course not. Sleep baby"  
  
"Wait. Speaking of it, what are we going to name out daughter?"  
  
Jane's eyebrow's furrowed  
  
"I don't know, I never really thought about it. I kind of like the name Bridget Marie"  
  
Eddie grinned, showing his perfect and straight white teeth  
  
"Bridget Marie it is then"  
  
His eyes slowly fluttered shut and Jane got up slowly to leave. She was about to close the door when she heard Eddie say softly  
  
"You're theory is wrong Dr.Charles, I would always come back to you" 


	6. Homecoming

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, the hospital let Eddie leave with Jane. He never thought that he would be as glad as he was to be back at his loft, but the sight of it coming around the corner made his heart jump and stutter.  
  
"Home sweet home"  
  
He muttered dryly. Jane looked over and kissed his cheek  
  
"It hasn't been much of a home without baby"  
  
Eddie seemed to ponder what she had said. As they pulled into the rough parking garage, he said to Jane as he limped along  
  
"One day when the baby is born, I'm going to buy the 3 of us a house, a nice one"  
  
Jane pushed the elevator button in the lobby with her pinky as she looked over at Eddie with a raised eyebrow  
  
"That's just the pain killers that they gave you talking"  
  
She was ready to dismiss what he had said as drug-induced foolishness  
  
"No,"  
  
He said in a sharp, very un-Eddie-like tone  
  
"I mean it"  
  
Jane nodded slowly but still pushed it to the back of her mind. When they got to their floor, they noticed that the door was open. On sharp alert, Jane nudged the door further open with her hip and saw Liz lazing on the couch sleeping.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
Eddie asked confused. With a jolt, she woke up and looked at Eddie leaning on Jane rather owlishly. Her thick hair was sticking out in every direction and she looked guilty.  
  
"Hiya guys"  
  
She said after a huge yawn  
  
"Explain"  
  
He said confused  
  
"I called Lizzie to come and water the plants, and as thankful as I am for that, I didn't know it included keeping the couch warm as well"  
  
The top of Liz's lip curled in a sneer but her eyes softened as she saw Eddie limp into the kitchen.  
  
"How are you feeling Eddie?"  
  
She asked him  
  
"Like shit!"  
  
He said very cheerily  
  
"And you Liz?"  
  
She told him in a short comment what he could do with himself, but without heat. During the while they had known each other, they developed a brother-sister bond, so their spats were ritual. Eddie poured himself 3 fingers of hard scotch and Jane snatched the glass out of his hand despite him complaints.  
  
"Janey! Come on!"  
  
"No. You know what the doctor said"  
  
"Actually I just tuned him out"  
  
Jane rolled her eyes as she poured the amber drink down the china sink and ignored Eddie's pathetic whimpering  
  
"No drinking for a month while you're on the pain killers. You could damage your heart"  
  
Eddie snorted  
  
"I can hold my drink dammit, I'm an Alden. I could paint a Monet with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back when I'm ¾ pissed"  
  
Still ignoring him, she chose a few bottles of the sink and poured them down the sink as well. Eddie watched as the different colors of amber and reds swirl down the sink.  
  
"You're a monster"  
  
Eddie said. Jane turned and kissed him, partly to shut him up.  
  
"Be a big boy and go to sleep"  
  
Jane said. She walked over to Liz and ignored Eddie as he simply gaped at her command. He hobbled over to where she sat with Liz and even though his muscles that weren't torn apart were begging for mercy, he forced himself onward so he could position himself in front of the TV that was playing Bugs Bunny.  
  
"Excuse me? I just happen to remember I'm 5 years older then you Jane Goodall, so I should be telling you to go to bed"  
  
Jane looked at him slyly  
  
"Where are my flowers you promised me Eddie Alden?"  
  
Eddie looked a little pained and it made Jane feel guilty for saying it.  
  
"That sound you hear is my ego crumbling"  
  
He muttered as he went into the bedroom they had enlarged so they slept in the same bed. As the door closed, the phone rang and Jane reached over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um, hi,"  
  
Said a hesitant soft female voice  
  
"Is Eddie there? He wanted me to call"  
  
Jane raised an eyebrow  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Rebecca" 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please hold on"  
  
Jane said in a controlled polite voice. She slammed the phone down on the counter causing Liz to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask, but who is it?"  
  
Jane spun to her  
  
"Why are you afraid?"  
  
"Because you look like you are ready to punch somebody in the face and I don't want it to be me"  
  
"It's Rebecca"  
  
Jane said in a venomous hiss. Liz's mouth made a small 'O' shape and watched as Jane stalked over to the door and pushed it open. Burning and slashing words were on the tip of her tongue, but she saw Eddie curled the best he could into a ball and they melted away like a chunk of chocolate on the 4th of July. His face was pale and Jane now noticed was covered with fading ugly yellow bruises. She didn't have to heart to wake him up, so she slowly closed the door and picked up the cordless phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Rebecca, but Eddie's is in the shower now, I'll be sure to tell him you called"  
  
Before Rebecca could say anything else, Jane clicked off the phone and sighed deeply.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
Jane sent Liz a quiet look as she nudged the door open to see Eddie shift in the bed and moaning softly. Liz's face was flooded with sympathy and she bit her lip. She rested her head on Jane's slim shoulder.  
  
"You really do love him don't you?"  
  
Jane looked over at Liz's wistful look  
  
"Yeah, I do. But where did that come from?"  
  
Liz sighed and lifted her head off Jane's shoulder. She tied her hair back in a sloppy bun and walked to the wide window that looked over Manhattan. People rushed across the sidewalk barely sparing a glance to the other people, save the men who stared at the women wearing short skirts.  
  
"Look at them,"  
  
Liz said sighing. When Jane came to her side, Liz wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, they're all hurrying to places they really don't want to be. The man on the bicycle nearly twisted his head off to stare at that impossibly gorgeous blonde in pink latex"  
  
Jane turned to Liz and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Liz what are you talking about? You're not making any sense"  
  
Liz shrugged delicately  
  
"Oh well"  
  
Before leaving, Liz turned to Jane  
  
"You love him right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Eddie, you love him right?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Jane was really confused; Liz had never acted like this before  
  
"Then it will all be okay"  
  
Without another word, Liz silently closed the door. Jane sat on the couch with her legs folded under her for a while before Eddie woke up.  
  
"Hey"  
  
He said as he came up and kissed her on the back of the neck. She looked up at him like a little girl might have looked at a sparkling Christmas tree. His hair was mussed from sleep and his eyes were half- closed and made him look, if possible, even more sensuous.  
  
"You got a call while you were sleeping"  
  
He raised a dark eyebrow  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jane looked hesitant, but when Eddie poked her in the side and made her jump and squeak.  
  
"It was Rebecca. She said you wanted her to call"  
  
Eddie paled a little and Jane started to bit her lip  
  
"Eddie, what the hell is going on?"  
  
The sharpness of Jane's tone made Eddie look genuinely hurt  
  
"What do you think is going on Janey?"  
  
She shrugged  
  
"There's nothing, absolutely nothing going on, Rebecca is getting married and she wanted to tell me. That's all"  
  
As well as he could, Eddie hobbled back to the bedroom and slammed the door. 


	8. In Time

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
-8 Months Later-  
  
Eddie came back of course, he loved Jane too much to stay away from her for too long. They never spoke of the call from Rebecca, and naturally Eddie refused to go to her wedding to a man named Mark Martin. A man Eddie had known for 9 years. Jane went out to lunch with Liz that day, they were sitting in their favorite corner of Rosa Bianca, a lovely little Italian restaurant in Manhattan.  
  
"How's the baby coming along?"  
  
Liz asked, patting Jane's slightly rounded stomach. Jane sipped her water and sighed as she glanced out the window.  
  
"How would you feel being carried around on a big water bed all day?"  
  
Liz threw her multicolored blonde/brown hair back and laughed  
  
"Incredibly lucky actually. So your precious baby girl is going to grow up and be just like us"  
  
Jane laughed as well  
  
"God I hope not"  
  
Suddenly her smile fell  
  
"What is it Janey?"  
  
Liz asked, her eyes filling with genuine concern.  
  
"It's just that Eddie and I have barely talked and now he's sleeping on the couch lately"  
  
"Oh honey, he's probably just scared is all"  
  
Jane took a bite of her chicken salad and sighed  
  
"I hope so"  
  
Liz waved the comment away with her hand and gained a brilliant smile  
  
"So have you decided on a name for the baby?"  
  
"Not really, Eddie said that I should name it since it is a girl."  
  
Liz smiled and ran a hand through her thick hair.  
  
"Eddie and you are gonna be busy betting boys off with sticks by the time she's 12 if she looks anything like you"  
  
Jane rolled her eyes but smiled "More like if she has any resemblance to Eddie, he could convince snakes to walk. I swear that man has fantastic breeding"  
  
Liz nodded and finished off her wine and salad. Jane sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand and suddenly jolted.  
  
"What is it what's wrong?"  
  
Jane looked up from her rounded stomach and smiled.  
  
"Nothing, it's just the baby, she's kicking"  
  
Liz leaned over, carefully so not to knock over anything on the table, and placed a hand on Jane's stomach.  
  
"Wow, she's active alright. Have you been listening to music like the doctor told you to?"  
  
Jane rolled her eyes and nipped on some cold chicken.  
  
"Yes. Mozart every morning and Frank Sinatra every night"  
  
As if to prove her point she burst out into song  
  
"Come fly with me come fly come fly away-"  
  
"Okay okay shut up!"  
  
Liz hissed and tossed her napkin at Jane  
  
"So back to the naming issue, what names are you thinking about?"  
  
Jane tossed the napkin back and sighed  
  
"Either Ruby Lynn or Courtney Marie. Which one do you like better?"  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
"Personally I like Courtney Marie, but don't let me influence you"  
  
Liz didn't notice that Jane stopped listening to her about 5 minutes ago. Over Liz's shoulder, Jane saw Ray lavishly kissing a petite red head who was definitely not Evelyn.  
  
"Excuse me a moment Lizzie"  
  
Liz raised a shaped eyebrow and watched Jane as she stormed off and right up to Ray.  
  
"Whoa Janie, um, shouldn't you be sitting down somewhere?"  
  
Jane waved away his comment and glared at the red head, causing she to walk away with a casual sashay of her ample hips.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You're engaged to Evelyn! Or is that just a inconvenience to you?"  
  
Ray tried to get a word in, but Jane held up her hand and cut him off.  
  
"You're a low sick evil twisted-Oh my"  
  
Jane bent a little and grabbed her stomach as a sharp stab of pain sliced through her like lightening.  
  
"Janey are you okay?"  
  
Jane looked up at him with a glare.  
  
"No"  
  
Liz rushed over and gripped Jane's arms.  
  
"Oh my God, she's going into labor, she's going to have the baby" 


	9. In The World

Panic  
  
The hospital was long and white and bustling with activity when Ray and Liz brought Jane in. A doctor with indie-boy spiky brown hair and big bright blue eyes wearing an open doctor's coat, jeans and ratty sneakers, who looked amazingly like Elijah Wood came up and immediately took control.  
  
"How far along is she?"  
  
He asked as he took her temperature.  
  
"Um, she's 8 ½ months so far"  
  
Liz informed him and looked down at Jane who didn't look exactly happy with the situation at all.  
  
"Alright Mrs.Alden, you're friend will have to wait in the lobby, but if you'd like, you're husband can come right in"  
  
Jane sat up like a bullet.  
  
"Wait he is not my husband. Lizzie call Eddie"  
  
Liz nodded and watched as Dr.Elder wheeled Jane away as 2 nurses scrubbed in. Liz sat next to Ray on the hard plastic chairs and pulled out her cell to call Eddie. When she put her phone away, she was reduced to trying to have a conversation with Ray.  
  
"How do you think Jane's doing?"  
  
He asked when he caught Liz's glance.  
  
"You don't have the right to ask"  
  
Ray rolled his pale blue eyes and sighed.  
  
"I didn't think that Jane would have such a big deal with-"  
  
"No Ray. The deal is you didn't think. Or maybe you do only you 'think' with your dick"  
  
Ray was about to respond with harsh and bitter words, which were on the edge of his cheating tounge, until Eddie burst through the door. His hair was mussed; eyes wide and face a little flushed, and Liz decided he never looked sweeter.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Eddie asked franticly, hardly paying attention to Ray. Liz smiled kindly and took Eddie's arms to sooth him. The doctor who identified himself as Dr.Trevor Sullivan came from behind the doors, sweat was already beading on his forehead, but there was a happy satisfied gleam in his eyes.  
  
"This must be the husband then"  
  
He said as he shook hands with Eddie.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Eddie Alden. Is she alright?"  
  
Dr.Sullivan nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, your wife is fine. She's doing wonderful. Nurse Mary is tending to her right now. After the baby is born she'll been experiencing some bruising and irritability, but that's do be expected after passing some withering thing the size of a watermelon through that little hole-"  
  
At this, Liz interrupted.  
  
"Right. How much longer do you think it'll be till the baby is born?"  
  
Dr.Sullivan cast looks between Eddie, who was looking worried and frazzled. And to Ray who looked like he couldn't be more uncomfortable if he were a plump pig being lead to the slaughterhouse.  
  
"Probably not much longer. Which means I should probably really be getting back"  
  
But before he left, he looked again at Eddie with an approving gleam in his undeniably beautiful eyes. An hour, 2 hours later, who knew? They took turns sitting uncomfortably in the stiff chairs and pacing the tangerine carpet until a path was tread into it.  
  
Not long after, a very Irish nurse with wild curly fiery blonde hair and storm green eyes ventured out with a smile on her full lips. She introduced herself as Mary O'Shea and affectionately shook all their hands. She turned to Eddie and nearly engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"You have a beautiful baby girl. I don't get paid to say that. She is truly one of the most gorgeous babies I've ever seen"  
  
Eddie grinned his very special grin and rushed into the room where they had wheeled Jane. When he saw her, her dark hair was damp, but her doe brown eyes were bright with love and amazement.  
  
"Eddie, meet our daughter Desi Marie" Eddie reached out his arms and Jane carefully placed the small bundle that was wrapped in marshmallow pink cotton in his arms. His eyes were wide and Jane could swear she saw tears begin to brim in them.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Desi Marie Alden"  
  
With a watery sigh that Eddie would tell you is from stress, he leaned over and kissed Jane, holding their daughter between them. 


End file.
